magnum opus
by xeira
Summary: Tepat saat itu, saat aku menelisik kristal dalam maniknya, aku jatuh cinta. [bangtan sonyeondan; min yoongi]


Bangtan Sonyeondan (c) **Bighit Ent** ; min yoongi; aria (oc); fantasy

[tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini]

 _Ini bahkan mimpiku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang aku mau?_

Serbuk-serbuk emas berterbangan di sekitarku, aku masih mengayunkan tangan ke dalam air dan memercikkannya perlahan, perahu kayu mungilku terombang-ambing pelan. Kupu-kupu berterbangan saat aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang meletus pelan seperti kembang api kecil. Aku bosan, tidak ada yang pernah mengunjungiku.

Memetik permata? Bosan. Memancing bintang? Lama. Mungkin berkelana ke padang ilalang membuatku senang, sudah lama tidak berendam dalam rumput-rumput lebat. Ah, tapi sekarang bukan musimnya dan aku sedang malas mengubah musim kali ini, itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

Sampai suatu ketika sosok laki-laki dengan jubah hitam bertudung bertandang dengan sesuatu dan tas tersampir di pundaknya. Ia mendekatiku, lalu menepuk kepalaku perlahan. "Aku senang, kamu masih ada di dunia ini."

Bunga yang mekar di daerah yang kudiami merekah, makin-makin ketika semuanya berwarna ungu muda dan berkilau, gelap tapi bercahaya dan semerbak harumnya menemani pertemuanku kali ini. Bibirnya pucat merah dan kulitnya putih porselen. Rambutnya hitam legam, matanya cantik berkilau. Tampan.

Aku membuka tudung merahku, menatap wajahnya detail. "Aria, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

 ** _MAGNUM OPUS_**

 _-xeira-_

Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku pernah menciptakan piano di sini, dengan tuts yang tidak berwarna putih, tapi emas. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuju selatan beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di atas kursi. Ia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, debu-debu di atas piano berterbangan. _Clair de Lune_. Dia memainkannya, sekejap setelahnya bulan perlahan terbit dengan ukiran meteor tampak menyerupai kelinci, aku takjub. Siapa laki-laki ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namaku sendiri, dan ia memanggilku "Aria", sungguh ajaib.

Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menanyakan siapa nama dari pemilik jari-jari panjang lentik menari di atas emas-putih piano milikku, tapi mulutku terus terkatup dan bungkam tak di beri kesempatan bertanya. Aku mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan, ia menatapku dan berhenti bermain, lalu pergi dan mengabaikanku begitu saja. Sungguh membuatku bingung.

"Ayo," katanya pelan tapi tidak berbalik badan untuk melihatku. "Memancing bintang."

Aku mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ini bahkan kediamanku? Bisa dibilang begitu, karena tidak ada yang pernah ke sini entah berapa lama itu, tapi laki-laki misterius ini tahu detail apa-apa saja yang ada di sini. Ia mengambil dua keranjang rotan milikku yang melayang sekarang persis di kirinya, satunya ia berikan kepadaku. Kami menaiki perahu milikku dan dugaanku benar, ia mengeluh tentang betapa mungilnya ini dan mengubah ukurannya menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Tongkatku berukir lilitan benalu, kukira sama seperti miliknya. Tapi setelah kulihat lebih dekat, itu anggrek ungu.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Aku membuka awan percakapan, ia mengisi keranjangnya dengan bintang pertama. Dia melirikku sekilas dan aku berteriak saat mendapatkan milikku yang pertama. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, tapi aku tidak merasa bersalah. Tepat saat itu, saat aku menelisik kristal dalam maniknya, aku jatuh cinta.

" _Jika seluruh dunia ini tertutupi olehmu, maka duniaku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."_

Laki-laki itu mengajakku berdansa, senyumnya sangat manis. Derap kaki kami menghentak angkasa. Saat musik berhenti, ia mengajakku duduk dan merangkul bahuku hangat, kami menonton planet berputar di orbitnya dan membiarkan asteroid melesat laju di sekitar. Aku bilang aku bosan memancing bintang, bertepatan dengannya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jubah, sebuah kotak yang ketika ia buka berisi apel yang dipotong seperti kelinci. Ia menyuapiku pelan satu persatu. Kalau mau jujur, sudah lama aku tenggelam dalam kesan misterius-menarik yang ia pancarkan, aku berenang di dalam mata indahnya dan terhipnotis dengan merah bibirnya, seperti apel atau mungkin darah?

Tapi memandang kulitnya yang seputih porselen dan semanis susu, aku berpikir akan salju. Akankah aku membuat salju datang lebih cepat kali ini? Dengan latar belakang salju seputih dirinya, dengan kita yang akan dihujani salju pertama yang kuciptakan lebih awal, akankah aku bisa memelukmu?

" _Aku bisa meleleh untukmu, bahkan jika kamu adalah musim panas."_

Hari itu, setelah entah berapa lama aku melakukan banyak hal ajaib bersamanya, ia menyerahkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak dengan berlian ungu dan hitam berkelap-kelip terekat bersamanya, dengan ukiran alur kayu terbaik di Bumi, aku merasanya. "Bukalah."

Ia mengarahkan tanganku perlahan untuk membuka kunci kotak penyimpanan tersebut. Ketika terbuka, pasir-pasir yang berkilau perak membuncah di dalamnya, serbuk-serbuk ungu dan emas menghambur keluar. Kupu-kupu mengepak keluar berebutan, anggrek tumbuh melilit sekeliling kotak tersebut. Sebuah kotak musik dan sebuah nama terukir saat musiknya terputar. Min Yoongi.

Dan lelaki itu hilang tepat di hadapanku.

" _Pada saat itu datang, aku akan berlari tepat ke arahmu. Aku harap aku akan selamanya tengelam di dalam matamu."_

Seorang laki-laki tersesat dan berakhir mengunjungi sebuah tempat gelap namun bercahaya. Dengan salju di sekitarnya, ia mengeratkan jubah. Di tengah-tengah tempat yang ia datangi, ada lingkaran kaca tertutup salju. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi bisa membunuh seekor kucing, begitu kata orang-orang, tapi lelaki ini kalah dengan rasa penasarannya yang besar, ia mendekat. Tiap langkah yang ia ciptakan, tiap jejak yang tercetak di atas salju, anggrek tumbuh melilit lingkaran kaca tersebut. Berpadu dengan benalu, laki-laki itu mengusap salju yang menutupi permukaan atasnya. Seorang perempuan sangat cantik dibalut jubah merah dengan apel di kedua tangannya terkurung di sana.

" _Bisakah aku membawamu bersamaku?"_

* * *

a/n:

Magnum opus - karya terbaik seseorang. Terinspirasi dari First Sight-nya mba Heize dan drakor Goblin.

gudbay imajinasiku yang galiar-liar amat buat fantasy :")


End file.
